Harry Potter and the Mermaid secret
by deathknighttimas
Summary: Harry finds out about his mother's orgins,and a new family.  HarryXFleurXHermioneXLuna
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Mermaid's secret **

_Parseltounge/mermish_

Songs

**Spells,and books**

**( I do not own anything. The Songs are from the Musical format. )**

**The effects of the second task,The Heir Revealed,and Starting a Journey to the Past.**

After the points were given to the champions, Dumbledore was disturbed about what the merchief said to him. _"King Triton's Heir has been revealed ,during the task. The eldest daughter of Triton,Attina realized that the Potter boy is the son of her youngest sister. I would suggest that you tell him the truth before the King of the sea arrives."_,said the Merchief before he went to tell his people.

Albus knew that he had to act fast. He had a plan hopefully he had at least couple of days before King Triton's arrival. Step one of his twenty step plan was to go check,and make sure the ministry-Atlantica peace agreement that the Minister of magic at the time Robert Potter ,Harry's grandfather made has not been corrupted/ destroyed by Umbridge ,and get a copy of it. Step two check the hall of records for any veela/ wizard bondings in the last twenty four hours relating to Harry or either or both of the Delacours. Step three is getting a set of dress robes in Harry's size in a royal purple color. Step four get lots of headache relief potions and calming draughts, they are going to need them. Well for step 5, he was going to have at least three feasts in the next couple of day. Steps six through twenty he is going have to do the muggle expression 'ride through the storm' or 'wing it'.

"Minievera,I am going to the ministry to go check up on something that were effected by the task. I would like you to the the house elves to prepare the evening meals are feast for the next four days for political reasons. No seafood for the feasts. I also will like to see Harry in my office after the feast to night.",said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes"Oh also have Filius teach the choir the songs that Lilly sang when ever she was by lake." with that he walked towards Hogsmeade to apparated to the Ministry

"Huh,what does he mean by?",said Mc Gonagall before for she realises,and then promptly fainted.

To say that Dumbledore's luck was good that day you be wrong. Dolores Umbridge remove the Treaty made by the minister before the war with Voldemort. At the Hall of Records he found out the Harry is in a Veela soul bond with Fleur Delacour which makes sense Harry saved her first,but the weirdest thing was the fact that Harry has two other soul bonds one with his best friend Hermione Granger ,and a third year Ravenclaw by the name of Luna Lovegood who with irony is the reincaration of Harry maternial grandmother Queen Athena of Atlantica. As he took a gulp of of one of the headache relief as he walked in to the Great hall for the first of four feasts,and at least two balls. He had Dobby bring up Harry's new dress robe to his bed with a note that said I will explain. Unnoticed by the worrying Headmaster that the magic of Hogwarts was turning the Great Hall in to a giant perveisus or the fact that the Sorting Hat,and his familiar had plans of their own. Dumbledore was plan for a meeting after the feast to tell Harry the truth.

"Did you remember the vials that says Lily's true orgins?",said the Sorting hat to is accomplice Fawkes who just chirp yes

"Lets do this.",said the sorting hat as they flew in to the Great hall Susprising the Dumstrang and Beauxbatons that the never saw a Phoenix as in their life as they flew in as the sorting hat started to sing.

What's all this big commotion  
>That's spreading through the ocean?<span>_  
><em>From sea to shining sea  
>There is no hesitating<br>Today their celebrating  
>Lily's little Seeker<br>Today when Triton's Heir  
>Came back into the water<br>their gonna have a spree  
>The King's nearer now<br>I think I hear them now  
>Lily's little seeker<br>As Harry,his friends,and the Professors realize who the sorting hat is sing about the Sorting hat landed on Harry's head,and shouted,"Prince of Atlantica, heir of King Triton,and Prince of the Sea.",as soon as the rest of the Great hall heard that they looked at Harry with big eyes ,then the Sorting hat continued his song.   
>Up from the sea they rise<br>Up to the world of skies  
>There's never been, not ever before<br>A child born of sea and shore  
>Up from the sea they rise<br>Up to the world of skies  
>Forever to be together as one<br>Under the sea and under the sun  
><span>At that Dumbledore slick down his chair with a look in his eyes that he was sorry about not telling Harry earlier. The Sorting hat shouted,"Release the memory." As soon as Fawkes released the Memory he dropped the bottle on to the head the table Dumbledore went wide eyed as he realized what was happening to the great hall,and shouted ,"Calm down the Great Hall has been turned in to a pensieve. We are going to take a little trip down what muggles call memory lane." as the Scene of the Great Hall change in to a Under water palace as a group of human looking Merpeople were swimming towards a large coral structure. "They don't look anything like the Merpeople in the lake."said Cedric Diggory

"egyetért.",said Victor Krum

"That is because there is a difference between salt water merpeople,and fresh water merpeople that you encountered in the task, I can go on all day about it ,but we have a concert to attend.",said Dumbledore as the Scene changed in to the inside of the concert hall as a Merperson shouted,"Presenting King Triton of Atlantica. Now presenting the royal court composer Sebastian the crab " The a muscular white hair, and bearded merperson came down a chariot pulled by dolphins. He was carrying a triton in his hand.

"The merperson with the triton is king triton.",said Dumbledore

"So he is my grandfather?",asked Harry

"Yes crab is your other Godfather named by your mother.",said Dumbledore as he points to the smaller chariot. In a smaller chariot pulled by smaller fish in it is a red crab that had a look on him that he went up to the podium and tap a his composer stick and a orchestra of aquatic animals started to play.

Then a group of Mermaids appeared in a two shells that open.

Ah, we are the daughters of Triton  
><span>Great father who loves us  
>And named us well<br>Aquata  
>Andrina<br>Arista  
>Atina<br>Adella  
>Alanna<br>And Ariel

In concert we hope to enlighten  
>The heart of the merfolk<br>With music's swell  
>Aquata!<p>

Then a Brown haired mermaid came up in to main focus, and sang

Ahhhhh

Arista 

Then a Blonde haired mermaid took position as her sister, and sang

ahhhhh

Attina

Then another Brown haired mermaid that had crown made of coral sang

ahhhhh

Alanna

Then another black haired mermaid sang

ahhhh

Adella

Then a black haired mermaid sang

ahhhhhh

Andrina

then another blond haired mermaid sang

ahhhhhh

"Wow they are bloody hot.",said Ron which was responded by Hermione, and Harry slapping him up side his head

"They are my aunts.",said Harry as They were continue there singing as a large Shell was starting to rise.   
><span>And then there is the youngest  
>In her musical debut<br>Our seventh little sister  
>We're presenting her to you<br>To sing a song Sebastian wrote  
>Her voice is like a bell<br>It's our sister  
>Ariel!<br>

"Oh, no. Where is she? Once more.",said Sebastion

Sister Ariel!

"Ariel!",shouted Triton as his triton glowed as the scene shifted to a small deserted island in the Atlantic ocean where there was a seagull looking in to a telescope backwards, and sqawked,"Mermaid of the portside."

"Did that Seagull talk?",said Flitwick with big eyes like everyone.

"Yes it is because how close that it Atlantica, King Triton's magic,and a certain frequent visitor it affected local animals so they can communicate with magical beings.",said Dumbledore

"Hey Scuttle can you tell me about this stuff I found at sunken ship?",said Ariel who voice had the Professors of Hogwarts thinking one thing 'Lily Potter' as she was handing Scuttle a fork.  
>"Wow – this is special… this is very, very unusual.",said Scuttle<br>"What? What is it?",asked Ariel  
>"It's a dinglehopper!",said Scuttle<br>"A dinglehopper?",asked Ariel  
>"Oh, these babies are fantabulous. Absolutely indispensary. When it comes to dinglehoppers, I'm a regular encyclopoodia!",said Scuttle<br>"Does that Seagull remind you of any one?",asked Fred to George

"I do believe he reminds me of Dad.",said George to his twin as Scuttle started to sing  
><span>Say thatcha wanna have a hairdo<br>Like the folks who live up there do  
>That'll flap their wigs!<span>

Then a group of seagulls started in .  
><span>Flop their wigs!<span>  
><span>Flap!<br>Awwwk!  
><span>As then Scuttle started to sing again   
>Well, you'll look absolutely dandy<br>If you use one of these handy  
>Little thingmajigs!<br>Thingmabobs.  
>Jigs!<br>Bobs!  
>Awwwk!<br>Pick up the dinglehopper, just like so  
>Twirl it the way I'm twirling now! Give it a little yank, and there ya go!<br>You're what they call "the dog's meow"!  
><span>"what in the world!",thought the people for the future.

Wonderful stuff!  
>Awwwk!<br>That human stuff! Can't get enough—  
>Awwwk!<br>Of human stuff! And we are the authority—  
>No need for us to bluff!<br>Because we're great at explanatin' Human stuff!  
><span>

Ariel holds a pipe,and asks," What's that?"  
>Scuttle says,"A snarfblatt!"<br>Ariel says,"Wow!"  
><span>Back when the world was prehistoral, People sat as still as coral. Flat upon their bumps  
>On their runts!<br>Bunks!  
>Awwwk!<span>

There they would be, not even thinkin'  
>Bored to death and barely blinkin'<br>Way down at the dumps  
>On the dumps!<br>At!  
>On!<br>Awwwk!

Then they invented snarfblatts, just by chance.  
>Suddenly life was la-di-da! Snarfblatts're what you use to<br>make folks dance!  
>Give it a blow, and then – voilà!<br>

Wonderful stuff!  
>Awwwk!<br>That human stuff! If you're a buff—  
>Awwwk!<br>Of human stuff!  
>It's marvable!<br>Stupendiful!  
>Completely A-OJ!<br>Which sounds absurd, but take my word  
>That's what the humans say!<br>Sensible stuff  
>That human stuff!<br>None of it fluff—  
>Not human stuff!<br>And heaven knows  
>Since we're the pros<br>From us, you'll get no guff

And once you've got your who's-ma-gig—  
>A thinga-ma-what—<br>A whatch-ma-gig—  
>That's all you need to bring you up to snuff!<br>Right up to snuff!  
>With proper dinglehopper groomin'<br>Rest assured... you'll look real human!  
>Then Ariel joins in ,and sings the the seagulls. <span><br>We know, 'cause we know  
>Human stuff<span>


	2. James,and Great Aunt

**Harry Potter and the Mermaid's secret **

_Parseltounge/mermish_

Songs

**Spells,and books**

**( I do not own anything. The Songs are from the Musical format I forgot about the change song about the sorting hat Little mermaid 2 down to the sea. )**

**A journey in the past part 2: James,Luna's past life revealed, and Great Aunt Ursula.**

The scene shifted to a ship with a group of Sailors working on the ship while at see. The most noticeable of people was a man with black Potter-like hair,a Red hair woman with her head over the side of the rail looking like she is puking,and a almost exact replica much to Professor Snape dread of Harry,but with hazel eyes.

"Come on Rebecca you asked James what he wanted to do for a pre-Hogwarts trip ,and He wanted to take a old fashion trip on a ship. What were you going to expect a little sea sickness?",said Robert Potter with a chuckle in voice as his wife gave him a look that basilisk would kill for.

"That's my great-aunt Rebecca Potter nee Bones. She looks so much younger then I last saw her.",said Susan Bones

"When did you last see her?",asked Albus Dumbledore.

"When I came back to School after Christmas break. She lives at the Bones manor,because she doesn't want to live alone after she thought that she lost her husband,her son,daughter in law,and her grandson. ",said Susan

"You lied to me and my grandmother.",said Harry with a glare that matches his grandmother to Dumbledore.

"I am truly sorry that I didn't tell you sooner.",said Dumbledore

"Can I use Hedwig Harry I am going to write a letter to great-auntie Rebecca inviting her to the Castle for the rest of the Vision viewing.",asked Susan while Hedwig flew down knowing that she was needed,and Dumbledore was wondering if he had updated is will recently for now he is looking at having a trident up his rear end,and being a hexing target.

"King Triton is very pleased this day.",said One of the sailor tying a piece of rope

"King Triton?',asked James Potter

"King of the sea ,and the Merfolk that live in the sea.",said the Pilot

"King of the Sea,what kind of Nautical nonsense is that?",asked Rebecca before she puked again with that the sailor started to sing.

Heave-ho, heave-ho  
>I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue<br>And it's hey to the starboard, heave-ho  
>Brave sailor beware, for a big 'un's a-brewin'<br>Mysterious fathoms below  
>Heave-ho, heave-ho<br>I'll sing you a song of the king of the sea  
>And it's hey to the starboard, heave-ho<br>The ruler of all of the ocean is he  
>In mysterious fathoms below<br>Fathoms below, below  
>From whence wayward westerlies blow<br>Where Triton is king and his merpeople sing  
>In mysterious fathoms below<br>Heave-ho, heave-ho  
>I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue<br>And it's hey to the starboard, heave-ho  
>Look out, lad, a mermaid be waiting for you<br>In mysterious fathoms below  
>The king of the ocean is angry<br>So trouble's a-brewin' out there  
>I'm tellin' you, lad, then King Triton is mad<br>How the waves'll buck, rock to and fro  
>Hold on, good luck, as down you go<br>For Triton is king of the bottomless blue  
>And it's hey to the starboard, heave-ho<br>Beware of the magic his merpeople do  
>In mysterious fathoms below<br>Heave-ho, heave-ho

After the song the People from the future saw Ariel looking in the railings of the ship at James.

"Isn't he dreamy ?",She asked Scuttle

"I don't know he is kind of to old for you.",said Scuttle as he was looking at Robert

"No not that one,the other one.",she said while pointing to James then the scene shifted to a underwater grotto with many objects ranging from music boxes to globes to paintings.

"Daddy doesn't get it Flounder. How can a world that makes such wonderful things be all that bad?",said Ariel to a yellow fish with blue fins.

Then Draco Malfoy said," Look at stupid mermaid she is worse than many of the blood traitors expectantly the Weasleys." with that the Slytherins were laughing in agreement which caused Professor Snape to lash out,and shouted,"One thousand points from Slytherin for desecrating that memory of the deceased,and I will not be handing out any points to Slytherin."which caused everyone look at Snape with big eyes,but before any one could ask Ariel started sing.  
><span>Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?<br>Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
>Wouldn't you think I'm the girl<br>The girl who has everything?  
>Look at this trove, treasures untold<br>How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
>Looking around here, you'd think Sure, she's got everything <span>

"I remember the last time I heard her sing.",said Cedric

"You knew my parents",said Harry

"Your parents babysit for my parents when I was younger.",said Cedric  
>I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty<br>I've got who's-its and what's-its galore  
>You want thing-a-mabobs? I've got twenty<br>But who cares? No big deal.  
>I want more I wanna be where the people are<br>I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancin' walkin' around on those  
>Whaddya call 'em? Oh, feet<br>Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far  
>Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'<br>Strollin' along down the  
>What's that word again? Street<br>Up where they walk  
>Up where they run<br>Up where they stay all day in the sun  
>Wanderin' free, wish I could be<br>Part of that world  
>What would I give if I could live<br>Outta these waters?  
>What would I pay to spend a day<br>Warm on the sand?  
>Betcha on land they understand<br>Bet they don't reprimand their daughters  
>Bright young women, sick of swimmin'<br>Ready to stand 

"This song is kind of sad no.",said Fleur in her French accent with a lot of people agreeing with her.   
>And ready to know what the people know<br>Ask 'em my questions and get some answers  
>What's a fire, and why does it<br>What's the word? Burn  
>When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love?<br>Love to explore that shore up above  
>Out of the sea, wish I could be <span>**  
><strong>Part of that world  
><span>Then the scene shifted bedroom that can easy the same size of the Dursley's house with seven beds,and a large vanity mirror,and make up table . Ariel's sisters were putting on night cream,mud,and all sort of beauty products on as they were preparing to go to bed,then they saw Ariel swim in to the room all happy, and giddy. When she swam by King Triton she put a flower by his ear,and started to swim towards her bed,and went sleep. Luna Lovegood walked over towards her,and started to run her hands through her hair,and started to sing.

Oh, the waves roll low

And the waves roll high

And so it goes

Under the bright blue

Endless Sky

Waves try to measure

The days that we treasure

Wave hello

And wave goodbye

"What happen to Luna?",asked one of the Ravenclaws

"She was reliving part of her past life.",said Dumbledore.  
>"Who was she in her past life?",asked Cedric Diggory<p>

"She was Queen Athena of Atlantica,Harry's Grandmother on his mother side.",said Dumbledore.

"My what ?",shout Harry

"Your Grandmother,and also one of your future wives,as Luna Lovegood has a soul bond with you like Ms. Granger ,and Ms. Delacour.",said Dumbledore with that three of them fainted ,and Luna looked dreamy eyed.

"I will revive them",said Professor Mc Gonagall while she revive them the scene shifted to Ariel swimming away from a smoking grotto with Sebastian.

"The Human world is a mess,but life under the sea is greater than anything they got up there.",said Sebastian in a Jamaican accent,as he started to sing.

The seaweed is always greener  
>In somebody else's lake<br>You dream about going up there  
>But that is a big mistake<span>

Just look at the world around you  
>Right here on the ocean floor<br>Such wonderful things surround you  
>What more is you lookin' for?<br>Then a group of other sea animals,and fish joined in.   
>Under the sea<br>Under the sea  
>Darlin', it's better down where it's wetter<br>Take it from me  
>Up on the shore they work all day<br>Out in the sun they slave away  
>While we devotin' full time to floatin'<br>Under the sea

Down here all the fish is happy  
>As off through the waves they roll<br>The fish on the land ain't happy  
>They sad 'cause they in the bowl<br>But fish in the bowl is lucky

Then a large Bass fish was bubble,and some of the students started to dance mostly Ravenclaws,Gryffindors,and Hufflepuffs.  
>They in for a worser fate<br>One day when the boss get hungry  
>Guess who gon' be on the plate<br>Uh oh

Under the sea, Under the sea  
>Under the sea, Under the sea<br>Nobody beat us, fry us and eat us in fricassee  
>Under the sea<p>

We what the land folks love to cook  
>Under the sea we off the hook<br>We got no troubles  
>Life is the bubbles<p>

Life is the bubbles under the sea  
>Oh, under the sea<br>Ariel,and flounder swim away.  
>Under the sea, Under the sea<br>Since life is sweet here  
>We got the beat here naturally, Under the sea<br>

Even the sturgeon an' the ray  
>They get the urge 'n' start to play<br>We got the spirit, you got to hear it  
>Under the sea<span>

The newt play the flute  
>The carp play the harp<br>The plaice play the bass  
>And they soundin' sharp<br>The bass play the brass  
>The chub play the tub<br>The fluke is the duke of soul  
>The ray, he can play<br>The lings on the strings  
>The trout rockin' out<br>The blackfish, she sings  
>The smelt and the sprat<br>They know where it's at  
>An' oh, that blowfish blow!<p>

Under the sea, Under the sea  
>Under the sea, Under the sea<br>When the sardine begin the beguine  
>It's music to me<p>

What do they got?  
>A lot of sand<br>We got a hot crustacean band

Each little clam here know how to jam here, Under the sea  
>Each little slug here cuttin' a rug here, Under the sea<br>Each little snail here know how to wail here  
>That's why it's hotter under the water<br>Ya, we in luck here down in the muck here  
>Under…<br>Under the sea, Under the sea  
><p>

The scene shifted to a large cavernous area with a large octopus woman was work on her make up . "One must not dwell in doorways,One might question your up bringing.",said the octopus woman.

"For once the King of the Sea claims his heir the sea witch shall return. She shall be reborn the sevenths child the youngest of the weasels. She will bring the ending of the House of Slytherin. A Prophecy will change for the heir of destroyed house shall work with the prince to bring her end.",said Divination Professor in a deep voice. Everyone turned looking at Ginny Weasley with big eyes.

With that the octopus woman started to sing I admit that in the past  
><span>I've been a nasty<br>They weren't kidding when  
>they called me, well, a witch<br>But you'll find that nowadays  
>I've mended all my ways<br>Repented, seen the light,  
>And made a switch,<br>True? Yes

And I fortunately know a little magic  
>It's a talent that<br>I always have possessed  
>And here lately, please don't laugh<br>I use it on behalf  
>Of the miserable<br>lonely  
>And depressed<br>Pathetic!

Poor Unfortunate Souls,  
>In pain, in need<br>This one longing to be thinner

The cauldron showed images of merfolk.  
>That one wants to get the girl<br>And do I help them?  
>Yes indeed!<span>

Those Poor Unfortunate Souls,  
>So sad<br>So true  
>They come flocking to my cauldron<br>Crying "Spells, Ursula, please!"  
>And I help them?<br>Yes, I do

Now it's happened once or twice  
>Someone couldn't pay the price<br>And I'm afraid I had  
>To rake 'em 'Cross the coals<br>Yes, I've had the odd complaint  
>But on the whole I've been a saint<br>To those Poor Unfortunate Souls

"I remember reading about her.",said Flitwick "Her name is Ursula the sea witch."

"Here's my best offer, babykins. I know a spell that will turn you into a human for three days. Now, it's got your procedural clause, sort of a squid pro quo.",said Ursula " Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get dear old Princey to kiss you. If you do, you'll stay human forever."  
>"And if I don't...",said Ariel<p>

"Oh, nothing drastic darling I'm sure. Oh, look! Small print...Your soul is mine forever and your doomed to spend eternity in my hell soaked layer.",said Ursula" Lawyers, don't ya just love 'em! Of course, there is one more thing. My fee."  
>"She reminds me a lot of the Slytherins.",said Snape with the other Professors agreeing<br>"But i don't have anything...",said Ariel

"I'm not asking for much, only...your voice...",said Ursula

"That no good ...",said Mc Gonagall

"My voice? If I give away my voice than how could I ever...",said Ariel

"I agree vith her.",said Victor Krum as Ursula started to sing

You'll have your looks!  
>Your pretty face!<br>And don't underestimate  
>The importance of<br>Body language!

The men up there don't  
>Like a lot of blabber<br>They think a girl who  
>Gossips is a bore.<p>

As Lavender Brown and many of the Girls from Beuxabaton looked offend.  
>Yes, on land it's much preferred<br>For ladies not to say a word  
>And after all, dear<br>What is idle prattle for?

Come on  
>They're not all that<br>Impressed with conversation  
>True gentlemen avoid it when they can<br>But they dote and swoon and fawn  
>On a lady who's withdrawn<br>It's she who holds her  
>Tongue who gets her man<p>

Come on you poor unfortunate soul!  
><span>Go ahead!<br>Make your choice!  
>I'm a very busy woman<br>And I haven't got all day  
>It won't cost much<br>Just your voice

You poor unfortunate soul  
>Its sad, but true<br>If you want to cross a bridge  
>My sweet you've got to pay the toll<br>Take a gulp and take a breath  
>Go ahead and sign the scroll<br>Flotsam, Jetsam As she addressed her pet eels  
>Now I've got her boys<br>The boss is on a roll!  
>You poor, unfortunate soul!<span>

Beluga, Saruga  
>Come winds of the Caspian Sea<br>Larenxes, Glacitus  
>And max laryngitis<br>La voce to me!  
>"That is the Curse of Silent Waters.",said Snape,and Karkaroff looking pale<p>

"Now sing! sing your voice over to me!",said Ursula as Ariel starts to sing

Ahhh...

As Ariel sang her Tailed turn to legs.  
>"Now swim...swim...swim...swim for your life human child!",Shouted Ursula<p>

The Memory stopped for the night Dumbledore ran to his office,and Hedwig flew out the window. At the Bones Manor as Amelia,and Rebbecca were having dinner Hedwig flew in and drop the letter by Rebbecca who picks it up to read.

"Who is it from?",asked Amelia

"That no good Lemon Sucking goat. I am going to Hogwarts tomorrow,and I am going to strangle him with his beard",shouted Rebbecca

"What did Dumbledore do now?",asked Amelia

"He lied to me,and my grandson.",said Rebbecca

"I am going with you,because I don't think Harry would appreciate his grandmother going to Azkaban for murder.",said Amelia after reading the letter. 


End file.
